


Tangled AU - A New Way

by Bomby



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sun Powers Rapunzel, Tags May Change, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomby/pseuds/Bomby
Summary: A Simple moment of waiting and listening can change so much





	Tangled AU - A New Way

"Dad!" Varian yelled in shock upon seeing his Father caught by the growing Amber once he got back on his Feet. 

"Oh God! What have I done?! This is all my Fault! I-I have to get help!" Varian screamed in panic. 

'This is all my Fault. If I would've just listened to Dad and stayed away from the Stones then this would never have happened. Wait. Rapunzel. The Rocks react to her. Maybe she can help.' Varian panicked thought-process jumped to the closest conclusion and he started running around to get his Things. 

His Panic was almost completely drowning out the Voice of his Father who was continuously calling out to him to get his Attention. Once he had everything he looked back his Father who was incased to his Hip by now. 

"D-Don't worry Dad! I'm sure Rapunzel can help. You just have to hold on and-" suddenly Quirin interrupted him.

"Varian! Listen to me! The Princess can't help! B-But…" Quirin stopped and looked down to a Note he had apparently written on the Table that had just fallen over.

"Dad?" Varian some up uncertain of what to do. 

"You can help Varian. I-I know what I'm about to tell you must sound weird but just trust me, ok?" 

Varian nodded and stepped closer to his Father who handed him the Note. 

"Sing it." 

Varian looked down on the Note. It was a Song? But how was a Song suppose to help his Dad?

"D-Dad? What do you mean? H-How is a Song suppose to help you?" Varian asked in desperation.

"Just trust me. Y-You can do it Son. I believe in you."

Varian looked up from the Note when his Father was suddenly silenced. It was too late. The Amber...it had already completely incased his Father. And he had just stood by and let it happen.

"D-Dad?" His Eyes started to blurry his Vision filling with Tears. He couldn't believe this. 

"Dad! No. No. No! NO! DAD! DAD! OH MY GOD! DAD! Please! Please Don't! Don't do this to me! D-Don't…please don't leave me alone. I-I can't...I can't lose you too." 

Overcome by shock and grief Varian legs gave away under him, sending him to his knees leaning against the Amber in which his Dad was now trapped. 

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Dad. I never meant for this to happen. I was only trying to help. But...I just made everything worse. Now you're trapped. And I'm alone." 

The 14 Boy just sitting there. Petrified. Leaning against the Amber that had incased the person he loved the most and the only Parent he had left. Fog spread throughout his mind while the Note was lying forgotten on the ground next to him.

Varian had no idea how long he was sitting there. Trembling. Desperately trying to wipe away his Tears and failing because they wouldn't stop surfacing. His Feelings slowly suffocating him. His Chest feeling heavy with guilt and pain, the grief being too much for the Young Boy who was trying to hide himself away from the Eyes of the World. 

The Time was eating away while the Pain in the Boys chest was slowly starting to numb away, making space for a Black Hole that was eating away his Emotions trying to let his Body and Mind cope with the Loss.

Finally there was movement from the Boy. He lifted his Head his Breathing hitching while his view fell on the Note, recalling his Father's Words. 

Varian reached out and grabbed the Note before standing up, his legs still shacking so much that he had to seek support from the Amber and lean onto it. He pushed himself away from the Amber leaving only his Hand as Contact left before he let his View fall onto the Note and almost mechanically started reading the lines:

"Wither and decay  
End this destiny  
Break these earthly chains  
And set the spirit free  
The spirit free."

Nothing seemed to be happening. Varian didn't have much hope it would work but remembering his Father's words he read the lines once again:

"Wither and decay  
End this destiny  
Break these earthly chain-"

Out of nowhere there was a Reaction. His Hands started glowing and his Hair seemed to light up. It was enough of a shock to hit the Boy out of his Grief Trance. He watched as the glow under his Gloves started to fade again. What was that? Why did his Body react to this Song? Maybe…maybe whatever was causing this could help his Father. Maybe he wasn't too late.

Varian pulled the Gloves from his Hands, feeling more exposed then normally while doing so. They had been a Present from his Father and the last thing he wanted right now was to part with them. But this was maybe his only chance to save his Father, so he had no choice. Laying both of his still trembling Hands down on the Amber, Varian closed his Eyes before he once again started to recite the Song once again:

"Wither and decay  
End this destiny  
Break these earthly chains  
And set the spirit free  
The spirit free"

This Time his Body reacted faster. The Glowing already growing bright enough for Varian to locate the Source even without opening his Eyes.

"Wither and decay  
End this destiny  
Break these earthly chains  
And set the spirit free  
The spirit free"

Suddenly he started to hear an unfamiliar noise. It almost sounded like someone was slowly breaking apart a tree branch. Varian opened his Eyes again. His View still directed towards the ground he saw a pool of orange substance flooding the floor. 

It should've brought a reaction. Happiness, Shock just…something. But there was nothing. He didn't feel anything. Not even when he lifted his Head and saw that the Amber was slowly melting away. It was like he was caught in a Trance. He couldn't stop reciting the Song over and over and over again:

"Wither and decay  
End this destiny  
Break these earthly chains  
And set the spirit free  
The spirit free"

His Vision started fading. His Hands were still unmoved from the Position they were before. Only the Amber below his Hands had melted away. There was his Father. On the ground. Coughing. Trying to catch his Breath. Varian wanted to move. Run over to him. Cling onto him and never let go. But he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything besides continuing to sing:

"Wither and decay  
End this destiny  
Break these earthly chains  
And set the spirit free  
The spirit free"

"Varian!" Quirin screamed in Fear trying to snap his Son out of the Trance he was caught up in while trying to catch his Breath. It was like the Song was corrupting the air in the Room and was growing more and more toxic while slowly suffocating him. 

Varian's Body started to tense up while he was trying with all his Power to stop singing. His Breathing started to hitch again which started to interrupt the Boy's singing. He stuttered out the last line before his Hands and Hair stopped glowing and his legs gave away under him. He felt someone catching his Body before everything turned dark and he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some [Edits](https://the-moon-opals-bearer.tumblr.com/post/188286535720/tangled-au-a-new-way-chapter-1-edits) for this AU. Hope you enjoyed them and the first Chapter  
:3
> 
> I would also love to read some Feedback and Comments from y'all


End file.
